callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Attack Helicopter
The Attack Helicopter is a killstreak reward featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops and as a pointstreak award in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Attack Helicopter returns as a 7-killstreak reward or 6 with Hardline, and is identical to its Call of Duty 4 counterpart in appearance. It is generally less effective than its Call of Duty 4 counterpart, mainly because of the Cold Blooded perk. It appears to fire FMJ rounds, as evidenced by the sound it makes when the bullets impact. The Attack Helicopter's (as well as the Harrier) main weakness is its lack of flares. A single Javelin or Stinger missile will bring it down, as well as a single Predator Missile. It will also linger around for a little longer than its Call of Duty 4 counterpart. Task Force 141, Rangers, and SEALs use the AH-1W(4B) Super Cobra. Militia, OpFor, and Spetsnaz use the Mi-24 Hind. Harriers can be a lot more sensitive to enemies than the Attack Helicopter can, further increasing the Harrier's advantage over this killstreak. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Attack Helicopter, or "Cobra" by multiplayer announcers, is a seven killstreak (six with Hardline) that is immediately available to the player at rank 1, along with the Spy Plane and Care Package. When activated, the user designates an area on the map near which the Attack Helicopter hovers for a short period of time. This marking comes in handy when the player needs to protect a position, such as a bomb site or flag. On the small maps and many of the medium-small maps, placing an Attack Helicopter in the center of the map will allow it to cover nearly the whole playing field. Due to the function of the Ghost perk, and the rarity of players using its pro version, Attack Helicopters are quite deadly if the opposing team or players do not neutralize it in a timely manner. Destroying the Attack Helicopter can be accomplished with generous amounts of small arms fire or 2 rockets or missiles from a launcher weapon. Identifying friendly or hostile Attack Helicopters is possible by observing the dorsal stripe and camouflage colors, green markings on tan camouflage for friendly, and red markings on gray camouflage for hostile. It also has the ability to attack enemy dogs. When shot down with a launcher or regular gun, the chopper will appear to spin for a second and then explode in a ball of flame right there without spinning out of the map beforehand. Gallery File:Attack_Helicopter_Call-in.png|Choosing a spot for the Attack Helicopter to hover on File:Attack_Friend.jpg|Friendly helicopter. File:Attack_Enemy.jpg|Enemy helicopter. File:Attack Helicopter.png|Early killstreaks menu image. File:KS Menu AttackHeli.png|Current killstreaks menu image. File:ELITE_Attack_Helicopter.png|The Attack Helicopter seen from Call of Duty ELITE Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Attack Helicopter is a 7-point (6 with Hardline) Strike Chain reward, which is part of the Assault Strike Chain in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Like with its previous counterparts, the Attack Helicopter will either be an Mi-24 Hind or an AH-1 Cobra, depending on the faction. It can be shot down by any rocket launcher. Instead of choosing a place for the Attack Helicopter to go, it will automatically go wherever enemies are. The Attack Helicopter now hovers higher above the map and moves faster than in Call of Duty: Black Ops, of similar speed to Modern Warfare 2. It is more effective than in previous games, with the exception of maps with large amounts of overhead cover. Gallery Attack Helicopter Cobra MW3.jpg|An Attack Helicopter in Modern Warfare 3. Attack Helicopter MW3.jpg|Another view of the Attack Helicopter in Modern Warfare 3. Attack Helicopter shotdown.jpg|A crashing Attack Helicopter. File:Mi-24_Hind_Flight_MW3.jpg|The Mi-24 Hind, used by enemy factions. File:Mi-24_Side_Flight.jpg|Side view of the Mi-24 Hind. File:AttackHelo.jpg|AH-1 Cobra Attack Choppa.jpg|A Attack Helicopter being shot down. AttackHelicopterInFlightMW3.jpg|A View of the helicopter from the front. Modern-warfare-3-killstreak-attack-helicopter.jpg|A killstreak icon or the Attack Helicopter in MW3 Trivia General *If one were to shoot the helicopter just when it is going to leave, it will not get destroyed even if it were to be hit with a one-hit-kill weapon. *Having the player's Attack Helicopter kill being featured in the Final Killcam will give the player the award and challenge "Final Nightmare". Call of Duty: Black Ops *The cockpit is near-fully rendered - it has the control board and the seats, but the detail level is very low. Unlike the Napalm Strike aircraft, however, this helicopter does not have a pilot or a gunner. *Both sides will use the Cobra, even the Communists who obviously would not have access to American helicopters. *Both a friendly and enemy Attack Helicopter can be in the air at the same time. *On the Wii version, the Attack Helicopter is much stronger and fires faster than in other consoles/PC. This is likely to balance the lack of some killstreaks. *The pilot of the Attack Helicopter may sometimes say to the player "We're taking hits!". This happens when enemy players on the ground are shooting at it, or smoke starts coming out of the helicopter. *The Attack Helicopter tends to shoot at a player who is still locking on to it with a launcher. *If weak enough, an Attack Helicopter can be destroyed by a thrown tomahawk. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The Point Streak logo of the helicopter is now an Mi-24 Hind, as opposed to the usual AH-1 logo, but the kill logo is still an AH-1. *An Attack Helicopter can be rammed and destroyed by a C-130 Hercules as it drops a Juggernaut package. An example of such situation can be seen in this video. *An Attack Helicopter can be destroyed by shooting it with a full clip from the RSASS. *The Helicopter can be destroyed by using an EMP grenade. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards